


do svidaniya

by skymoon



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Siblings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skymoon/pseuds/skymoon
Summary: Simplemente adiós, perdónanos...





	do svidaniya

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS DE ENDGAME... SI LEÉIS BAJO VUESTRO CRITERIO. EL QUE AVISA NO ES TRAIDOR.

DO SVIDANIYA

 

Los cinco vestidos de negro. No había cuerpo que enterrar pero sí una tumba ante la que llorar.

 

La gafas no ocultaban las lágrimas. La barbilla temblorosa y los dientes apretados no mitigaban la pena. Los puños ceñidos no podían contener la rabia. Los ojos cerrados no evitaban que se viera la angustia.

 

El cuerpo inclinado, arrodillado frente a la lápida hablaba de todo eso y de dolor.

 

Ella había perdido tanto desde aquella fatídica firma.

 

  * Ella tuvo un sueño… me lo contó. En tu casa, Clint, tras Ultrón… - Bruce sentía las miradas de los demás en él. - Soñó que era una Vengadora, que era algo más que la asesina en la que la quisieron convertir... 
  * Era muchísimo más que eso… - murmuró el arquero.
  * No se rindió nunca… dijo que antes de nosotros, no tenía nada, y entonces llegamos, consiguió este “trabajo”, fuimos su familia… y que fue mejor gracias a ello… - intervinó el Capitán.
  * Ya era mejor por sí sola… - la voz cansada de Tony se dejó oír mientras intentaba disimular que su voz estaba a punto de quebrarse. - Desde luego fue la mejor secretaria personal… - un vano intento de aligerar la tristeza. 
  * Después de Pepper, claro… - le sonrió Steve brevemente a su compañero que le devolvió el gesto con calidez. Aún estaban limando asperezas. Ambos tenían mucho que perdonarse y cosas que habían quedado por hacer. Cómo disculparse con ella. Siempre se daban cuenta cuando ya no había solución.
  * Entre tu y yo le acabamos de romper el corazón, Rogers… - el rubio asintió. - Le arrebatamos lo que nunca tuvo… dividimos su familia. La dejamos en medio, cada uno pidiéndola, exigiendo que escogiera a quien de nosotros quería más…  - el moreno movió la cabeza. Muchos años sintiendo pesar por tantas cosas pero esta era una de las que dolía profundamente. La había querido tanto. La habían querido tanto.
  * La queremos tanto. - murmuró Thor.
  * Y siempre es tarde…
  * Para ella siempre era tarde. - Bruce ya no escondía las lágrimas.
  * Mi hermana, mi pequeña Nat… qué lejos queda todo… qué lejos Budapets, qué lejos el frío de Siberia… - Bartón se mordió los labios. - Debí ser yo… Nat, debí ser yo. - Steve apretó el hombro del arquero.
  * No dejes que nos empujen hacia ese frío.. - murmuró el rubio rememorando una petición que le hiciera la pelirroja. El ex agente de SHIELD asintió. También lo recordaba. En otro momento, en otra época. - No tengo idea de cómo va a acabar esto pero como ya hemos dicho no podemos dejar que su partida sea en vano. Y suceda lo que suceda… - les miró. - suceda lo que suceda, Tony… - se puso frente a él. - Tengo tanto por lo que disculparme… el perdón no creo merecerlo pero por ella quizá deberíamos intentar levantar lo que para Nat significó tanto. Reconstruirlo…
  * ¿Su hogar? ¿Su familia? - le respondió el moreno. Asintió… - queda mucho por recorrer entre tu y yo, Capitán pero ella lo merece.
  * Por nuestra hermana. - la voz agarrotada del dios del trueno les llegó. Sabían que aún se resistía a la idea de que la habían perdido para siempre.
  * Por ella… - asintió Bruce. Aquel que fue merecedor de su amor y que, por miedo a dañarla la alejó. Tantos que la habían fallado, incluido él.
  * Por mi pequeña pelirroja. - murmuró Barton.
  * Por Nat…



 

Steve se arrodilló ante la lápida. En uno de los jardines traseros privados del complejo. Acarició las letras que Tony había tallado con el más fino láser de su armadura, en la más bella caligrafía.

 

_“Natasha Romanoff._

_Vengadora. Compañera. Amiga. Hermana. Amada._

_Por siempre y para siempre._

_En nuestros corazones”_


End file.
